


Language Barrier

by SushiOwl



Series: Sinestro/Arin Sur [6]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Conversation, Cute, F/M, Living Together, Married Couple, New Husband, New Wife, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinestro and Arin Sur are having trouble adjusting to married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

The wedding had been an event of the solar century. Korugar had not witnessed such a meeting of cultures quite like the marriage between their high politician and the dazzling Ungaran woman. Sinestro and Arin Sur were definitely a sight to behold in their wedding attire, so bright white and elegant gold.

Sinestro smiled so much that his jaw was actually sore by the end of the event. But Arin was there to kiss it better, so he didn't complain.

The details of the honeymoon are best left behind closed doors. But it could definitely be said that, despite already knowing how creative Arin was, Sinestro learned that his wife had a healthy appetite for things sexual and would not permit him rest until she was satisfied. He didn't mind.

It was after they were back on Korugar and the excitement had calmed that things became difficult. Though there were few intergalactic threats to take him away from his new wife, he still had work that needed his attention. He worked at home, and while he had rather enjoyed the first, second and third time Arin had slid into his lap and put herself between him and his documents, he couldn't allow it to go further.

"I'm trying to focus," he told her as she trailed her teasing fingers over his mustache.

"I'm bored," she replied, pressing her front to him and giving him a peck on the lips. "I'm not used to being a lady of leisure."

He made a non-committal noise, but he understood. Back on Ungara, she had her gardens to tend, craft classes to teach to children and her brother to talk to. On Korugar, the soil could not support life, and she only knew the barest of conversational Korugarian. She undoubtedly wanted to run around barefoot, but there was nowhere to do that in the desert without burning the soles of her feet.

He lifted his hand and caught one of her hair bangles, rubbing his thumb over it. "What would make you happy?" he asked her.

She pursed her lips and turned, pressing her side to his chest and leaning her face into his neck. "I'm tired of being in this tower," she complained. "But I can't exactly leave because I don't know enough Korugarian to get me anywhere."

"I could teach you," Sinestro said without thinking. He had a moment of doubt, because language wasn't exactly his area of expertise, but he couldn't exactly take it back.

Arin lifted her head and looked at him in surprise. "Alright," she told him, her eyes a bit wide.

And that was how he trapped himself into teaching his wife Korugarian. He didn't regret it, because he didn't allow himself to regret anything, but he wasn't exactly sure how to start. He got his footing after obtaining literature about the subject, and the first few lessons went by just fine. Arin seemed to absorb the information, even if her slightly muddled accent made him want to kiss her.

But then she got bored. She began letting her thoughts drift when he was trying to teach her, and it took some effort to bring her back to reality. This irritated him. He tried to be patient with her, because he could understand how she felt so far away from a familiar culture, but he was only trying to help.

Finally he had enough. "Arin!" he snapped more harshly than he had intended, and she jerked her head towards him in surprise. She had been looking out the window, but now she was staring at him like his skin was changing color. He kept a cool demeanor anyway. "You're not paying attention."

Arin gathered her hands in her lap, cupping one hand around the other. "I got distracted," she said, and there was obvious irritation in her voice.

Sinestro let out a short breath through his nose. "If you want to take a break, you can."

"Fine," she said without hesitation, before she got up and walked away.

He sat there stunned for a a moment, before he rubbed his eyes. She didn't come back for the rest of the lesson, so he went to work on other things. He wanted to think that she was being immature, that she would come around, but he knew the truth.

This was his fault. He didn't know how to deal with that.

One thing he did know how to do was obsess. So he did that. For hours. Eventually he had to go find Arin. She was sitting on his--actually--their long couch, her legs folded under her with one of the books she brought from Ungara in her lap. He hesitated, chastised himself, then went to sit beside her.

She lifted her head and looked at him, an unreadable expression on her face. That only made it worse. He didn't know the etiquette for this. He didn't know how to live with someone. He had been alone for so long.

"Arin," he started.

But she cut him off. "It's fine, Thaal," she said, turning back to her book.

He waffled for a moment. "Obviously it's not," he told her, reaching over to put his hand over hers. "I apologize for snapping at you."

She sighed and set her book to the side, before laying her free hand on top of his. "Thank you, but that is not the only problem. I don't feel that I belong here."

"You do," he said immediately. "You belong with me."

Arin gave him a sad smile, before she scooted closer and set her hand on his face. "I do belong with you. But do you think it's fair that I have to give up my planet and my culture to be here?"

"I'm not asking you to do such a thing."

"No, you're not, but that's what's happened. You're asking me to do the impossible, to learn the language and essentially become Korugarian. I will always be Ungaran. That will always be my planet, my home."

Sinestro felt a cold hand wrap around his heart, be he kept his emotions under control. "I see."

Arin rubbed her thumb against his cheek, caressing him gently. "But this can be my home too. I just need you to do something for me."

"Anything," he said, a bit too earnest.

She dropped her hand and touched his ring. "This translates for you. I want you to learn Ungaran common. I'll teach you."

Sinestro lifted a brow. "You're proposing we teach each other our native languages?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes, so that when we visit Ungara, you don't have to be a Green Lantern around my people. You can just be you."

Sinestro almost wanted to say that being a Green Lantern was his identity, as was being a politician. They were both about order and control. But as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes he was shocked by the realization that he was more. He was a husband and a lover. He wanted to cultivated that so he could be the best.

Leaning forward, he put his forehead against hers, and she closed her eyes with a smile. "We should have a winter home on Ungara," he said, finally sure of his words.

She opened her eyes wide and stared at him, though she was so close her eyes nearly crossed. "Really?"

"Really," he replied.

And then she was on him, her arms about his neck and her lips covering his face with kisses. He gave a surprised grunt as she flattened him to the couch. "Thank you, thank you," she said, over and over again, and he laughed, his arms coming up around her.

"Will you pay attention to my lesson now?" he asked. His face was draped in her hair, and she was nuzzling her face into his ear.

"That depends," she said. "Will you pay attention to mine?"

"Always."


End file.
